Three Gilmore Girls
by Meagana
Summary: A rewriting of the Pilot if Lorelei had a younger daughter and written from her point of view. Mostly.


**This will be a series of Episode rewrites and one shots. The episodes will in short story form so sometimes scenes will still happen but will be told as a narrative rather than in dialogue. This series is about Lorelai's younger daughter, Bailey Eve Gilmore. Product of Chris and Lorelai when Rory was small. She was born on Christmas Eve and thus named in honor of its A Wonderful life which happened to be playing on the hospital TV when the drugs kicked in. Bay as she's known to some, and Trouble as she's known to others is 10 almost 11, and in her first year at Star Hollow Middle School when the show starts. She is a brilliant Artist. She looks exactly like her mother and sister but is of course Smaller. She is closer to Lorelai in some personality traits but is her own person. I am rewriting the PILOT first but it's not like I'll be rewriting every episode. These stories are just a tiny glimpse into what I imagine would stay the same and what I imagine would be different if Bay Gilmore, child art prodigy, trouble magnet, and Neurotic Mess existed. **

In the small town of Stars Hallow focusing on a beautiful brunette 30 something walks into Like's diner and picks up a mug.

Lorelai looks at him pleadingly "Please, Luke, Please, Please…."

"How many have you had today?"

"None…."

"Plus."

"Five but yours is better…."

"You have a problem….."

"Yes I do." He fills the cup.

"Junkie."

"Angel, you've got wings baby…." The phone rings and he answers it.

"You make that look really good…." New Guy says.

"It is really good, best coffee in town."

"Then I'll have to get a cup."

"Good plan."

"Yeah I've never been here before. I'm just passing way on my way to Harford…."

"Well you're a regular jack Kerouac."

"Huh,"

"I'm just messing with your mind enjoy Hartford."

"Yeah, actually meeting someone…" he sits down. And she looks traps and she sees her youngest daughter come in. The town tends to call her Trouble because well, she is chaos in a tiny ten year old body. Much more like her mother in that respect then her older sister. Trouble gets a glint in her and Lorelei decides to sit back and watch.

"Mommy!" the ten year old shouts then climbs onto her lap, and wraps her arms around her neck.

"Hey, baby, Bay this is…."

"Joey…."

"I don't like him, I like daddy better he's gots more tattoos, and longer hair and bigger muscles and so what if that mean DA ferret face in New York thinks he killed that guy who touched your butt in New York Mommy, No Body, No crime. That's What Uncle Cobra says…."

Joey pales. "I'm just going to…." He flees.

"Uncle Cobra?" Mommy said laughing. "And how is Uncle Cobra since he got out of the joint, munchkin?"

"He likes the freedom of the road and his bike and Daddy's gang of course but he was Alpha in prison and out he's daddy's right hand. He loves daddy like a brother but he misses being top dog. Can I have coffee?"

"You have to wait until your 12 like Rory did, kiddo."

"Sip?" Lorelai rolled her eyes and handed over her cup. Bay took two sips. Then Lorelai took it away. "Mommy…."

(Rory walks in)

"It's freezing…." Rory states.

"What do you need Hot Tea, coffee…."

"Lip gloss…."

"I have Vanilla, Chocolate, strawberry, and Toasted Marshmallow."

"Anything not resembling a breakfast cereal?"

She takes one out. "It has no flavor but it changes color with your mood."

"Yes!" Bay said. She reaches for it.

"God, RuPaul doesn't need this much make up."

"Well, you're crabby…."

"Sorry. I lost my Macy Grey CD and I need caffeine."

"I have your CD…."

"Thief I was going to accuse Bay…."

"Sorry and I'll get you some coffee." Lorelei left.

"Rory?" Bay asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Mom would let us get a pet?"

"No, remember Skippy."

"He was Evil, sides I don't want a hamster I want a Tortoise."

"A Tortoise?"

"They live a really long time. We studied them in School. I could have him the rest of my life. Rory you have Lane, and mom. You and Mom are friends, but she babies me, and the town loves you and tolerates me, I have people who hang out with me but they only do it because they like to watch Trouble. I want a friend."

Independence Inn.

Michel: Hello, Independence Inn, Hold on I'll look, No we're completely booked. (Pause) We have a wedding party here…..no there is nothing I can do…..yes I'm sure…hold on I'll look, No, I'm sorry we're completely booked….Yes I'm positive, yes of course I'll look. (He outs the phone down and sorts the mail)

Lorelai goes to talk to Drella.

"Madam you have no idea how much I'd like to help you but I am not a man who works with his hands so please another weekend any weekend….Ah yes, the 21st" Looks at the book. "No I'm sorry we're completely booked." He looks at the phone as he's been hung up on.

"The plumber attend to room four yet?"

"He's here he did nothing it was a $100."

She picks up the phone. "Hello, Marco tell me about room four…" Rory and Bay come in. "Kiss."

Both kiss their mother. "Well you tell me you already replaced that, because you told me you did and I never forget anything, so this one's on you right? Pleasure doing business with you.

"What is your offspring doing?"

"I need stamps can I have these?" Rory asked

Michel shook his head. "No…."

"Take them." Lorelai said. "What's with the Mumu? I mean really you couldn't find one made of metal in case someone has ex-ray eyes."

"That only works if the metal's lead." Bay said. "Mommy I don't feel good."

"Really what's wrong?" She felt her youngest forehead she felt fine she was waiting for Bay's story.

"I have Y-Petis also known as the black plague and I should be dead by dinner so I need to stay home so I can die in peace."

"Rory what did you let her read?" Lorelai said Accusingly this was really the only time Rory ever got in trouble even if it was only a scolding Rory often let her sister read what she was reading and sometimes that let the girl's imagination go wild. They had to convince her she didn't have AIDS when Rory was reading Angels in America.

"And now we say Goodbye, come on Bay I need to walk you to school."

"But I'm dying our Science class rat Rizzo gave me the Black Death! I'm dying I tell you, I'm dying!"

"You haven't been in that classroom since 10 Yesterday, you'd be dead already it has a very short incubation." Rory said. "But if you really need to make sure Antibiotics can cure it now, but they need to be given to you through an IV, so we need to take you to the hospital and…."

"Come on Rory, we're going to be late." Bay said pulling at her big sister. Lorelai shot her eldest a thankful glace. Then said.

"Have Michel look at your French paper before you leave."

"Excuse me." Michel said.

"Really that'd be great." Rory said.

"No."

"Please, I'll tell you all the ladies what a stud you are."

"That Memo was already sent.

"Pretty please." Lorelai does a bad French accent "With Sucre on top I will stop talking like this.

"Fine." Rory places it on the desk.

"Pay special attention to the grammar."

Street after dropping Bay at the elementary school, Lana in a 99 Woodstock shirt. And Rory walk to school.

"When are you going to tell your parents you listen to the evil rock music?"

"If my parents still get upset at the obscene portion size of American food, I don't think I'm going to make an inroads with Eminem." They pass a hay ride poster. "I have to go to that."

"The Hayride now you're kidding."

"My parents are setting me up with the son of a business associate who's going to be a doctor."

"How old is he?"

"16."

"So he's going to be a doctor in a hundred years."

"My Parents like to plan ahead.

"And you have to go to the hayride with him"

"And his older brother."

"Koreans never joke about future doctors. So you're not going."

"I still am a little fuzzy about what's so fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of twigs up your butt."

Don't except me to clear it up for you." They pass a tall brooding boy.

Lorelai standing at the desk. "She did what? Well do I need to come get her…" laughs. "I got it, thank your Ms. Martin I will talk to my daughter about her behavior."

"What did your offspring do now?" Michel sneer.

"Didn't know you cared."

"I don't but there are pools on whatever chaos Trouble is going to bring to this town. If it's big enough I can get Celine Dion tickets with the payout."

She went to the kitchen to find Sookie. Lorelai needed to have another conversation with Bay about her 'Art', Bay wanted to be an artist. And she was actually very talented Taylor even paid her to draw scenes from the town to make into post cards they're beautiful and very popular. She sent Portfolio's to three Art schools who were all disappointed when they learned she was 10 and in the 5th grade. Lorelai went rushing through the door when she heard a crash.

"Sookie!"

"I'm Okay, I'm Okay…." Sookie said. She ran over. Asked Sookie if she was okay then questioned Salvador.

"She's this, bad food in the head."

"I need you to be more careful."

"I fixed the peach sauce."

"There's Blood why are you bleeding?"

"My stitches opened, I was using too much maple syrup it strangled the fruit…..."

"When did you get Stitches?"

"Saturday Radish Roses."

"Stop moving."

"You have to try the sauce, you have to try it while it's still warm."

Lorelai said. "There needs to be fewer accidents…."

"Yeah, Yeah." Lorelai tries the sauce.

"Dear God almighty, Someday when we own our own in diabetics will line up to take a bath in that sauce."

"I will make more!"

"But the key to someday achieving that goal is you living long enough to open our own in. up and to the doctors on three….One, two…."

"Ow…."

"What?"

"Stepped on my thumb."

Lane, Rory, and Bay walk to the Kim's antiques.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"You gave the rat a makeover."

"I colored his fur, gave him some nail polish

"Was it a good color at least?" Lane asked.

"It was black with purple sparkles and smelled like Raspberry when it dried…I just wanted to say sorry for thinking he condemned me to death."

"He probably would have preferred cheese." Rory said. They walk inside.

"Mom we're home!" Lane said

"Lane?" Mrs. Kim said.

"Mom?"

"Mom where are you?"

"Lane where are you?"

"We'll meet you in the kitchen!" Rory said.

"Was that?" Mrs. Kim said.

"Rory Mom."

"Oh."

"You can hear the disappointment from here." Rory said.

"Oh, come on stop it."

"I can't believe after all these years your Mom still hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She hates Mommy." Bay said.

"She doesn't trust unmarried women."

"You're unmarried."

"I'm hay riding with a future proctologist I have potential."

"What's Proctologist?" Bay asked. They both look at her and laugh a little. Mrs. Kim comes into the kitchen.

"Go Upstairs, Tea is ready, no sugar, no flour, no wheat. You have to soak them in the tea to make them soft enough to bite but very healthy. None of the girls get pregnant and drop out."

"Not that we know of." Lane said.

"Though Joanna Posner was glowing a little." Rory said.

"What?"

"She's kidding Mama."

"Boys don't like funny girls."

"Noted."

The store bell rings.

"Hello…." A man says. "Anybody here."

"I'm Coming, I'm coming, have the muffins made from sprouted wheat only good for 24 hours. "She runs off. "We're here, we're coming, and everything is half off."

"Lane your Mom scares me." Bay said.

Independence Inn. Sookie chopping vegetables Salvatore stops her from chopping her hand off.

"Careful." He said. She picks them up.

"Hello, my vegetables, where's my glaze."

"In the counter."

"On the counter not in the counter. Okay, good, alright, hello, my babies…..little bit of green."

Lorelai comes in. "Sookie!"

Salvador and Mike save Sookie again

"It's here, she did it."

"I'm going to need a little longer sentence."

"The Chilton School she got in."

"Oh, My God, Oh, My God." Sookie said.

"I know I know Look. Dear Ms. Gilmore, we are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton preparatory Academy and due to your daughter's excellent creditors and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment, I offered to do the principal to get her in. We would be happy to accept her once the first semester's tuition has been paid."

"This is so exciting." They hug

"I know, is something burning."

"My bangs earlier….."

"Mom!" Rory enters trailed behind by Bay. Bay was already upset she was still compared to Rory by everyone all the time. She wasn't the Good daughter, she wasn't well behaved, she had the attention span of a Squirrel on crack, and had dyslexia. She had to work twice as hard as Rory did to be considered half as good and she knew it even though her tutor thought had an IQ that was probably higher than Rory's. She heard her mom tell her sister and her sister get excited. She congratulated Rory because She wanted Rory to be happy, but she was jealous. Jealous at how easy school was for her. How easy reading things were for Rory and Understanding them. She was an artist, she was smarter than Rory but no one ever realized it. Her Mom made sure she had a tutor used to working with children with disabilities having two Dyslexia and ADHD was not easy on the girl. Very few people didn't compare her to Rory, in one way or another. Either by saying it, or just by treating Rory better. Rory was Stars Hollow's Golden child, and She was the trouble making baby sister. Lorelai would never compare the two ever, but she did treat the two different. She was easy going and loving and supportive to both girls. But Rory and Lorelai were pals, It was the Lorelai club and Bay wasn't in it. Lorelai and Rory were best friends first and mother and daughter second and even though none of three admitted she wasn't Lorelai's friend she was her baby. Sookie had a big heart and treated everyone the same as people to make food for. Bay actually liked Sookie the best of everyone in town for Sookie unless someone was supplying her with ingredients or helping her cook. Other people only existed to feed, so they could enjoy her food and hail her a genius. And Sookie would  
make her anything she asked for. After Rory left, her Mom grabbed her by hand, she took her to her office. And sat Bay on her lap.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I want Rory to be happy. I want her to be all the Amazing things she ever dreamed of."

"Of course you do." Lorelai rubbed her back.

"But I'm not as smart as her, and no one likes me as much, When do I get to be special. Everyone in Stars Hollow loves her so much. And they barely tolerate me. Do you know how many times a day I hear why can't you be more like Rory, and that's if I'm lucky, they say way worse things. When do I get to be Special Mommy?"

"Shh…." Lorelai's heart was right now breaking because she knew her daughter wasn't wrong. Every one in town treated Bay like an accident waiting to happen at best, and a the girl who would never measure up at worst. Lorelai never treated her that way. She treated her like her baby.

Bay was listening to her mother, on the phone with the lady from Rory's new school. The money was too much. She heard the costs. Rory was going to be heartbroken and bay felt guilty did she wish for this happen? Later that night She went across the hall from her bedroom into her mother's. She was wearing her Gold Star Pajama bottoms and a Vintage GoGos T-Shirt she liberated from her Mother. It was too big but comfortable she was carrying her stuffed Cat, Mimi with her. She peaked in.

"Mom, can I Sleep with you?"

"Sure, kiddo, climb in." Bay climbed in with her Mom. "What's wrong Kiddo?"

"Can we get a tortoise?"

Lorelai laughed. "I don't think so. Now what's really wrong?"

"I want to go with you."

"Where?"

"To see grandma and Grandpa."

"What makes you think I'm going there?"

"We're broke, that school costs a lot of money. Grandma and Grandpa have money, you wouldn't go to them for a lot things but this is Rory's chance at future. No one in the history of Stars Hollow High has gone to an Ivy League School, or a top tier school that's why Rory applied in the first place. Rory had all those facts and figures out. With bullet points I'm really good at reading bullet points." Lorelai smiled. Rory always helped Bay Study by making her note cards with bullet points.

"You're not coming sweetheart. Rory's going to watch you after school while I go to my business class like always."

"Can Sookie watch me instead I like it when we bake. We were going to make Cannoli the next time." Bay yawns.

"I'll ask Sookie but she can't always drop everything, and it's one of Rory's jobs to watch you." Aside from what she did at the inn, Rory also got money to babysit her sister. Bay gets pocket money through her art. Her murals are commissioned all over the state, Taylor paid her make some fronts of the only official Stars Hollow Post Cards, and she also makes her own greetings cards and book marks, sculptures, pottery, which a handful of stores in the Hollow sell. Except for the murals, and post cards which were also commissioned, her little art pieces are fairly steady averages out to $50 to $150 a month. Not that her Mom let's her keep more than $50 a month. Anything over that goes into a bank fund. Along with any money from her commissioned work and the four painting set she sold to a Hartford gallery for $1,500.

"She can have my art money, Mommy." Bay rubbed her eyes and cuddled into her Mom.

"No, baby girl that's your Money you made it doing the one thing that Bay Gilmore does better than anyone else."

Rory, Lorelai and Bay are eating dinner at Luke's, Rory is absently playing with her salad while Bay is literally playing with and making sound effects under her breath.

"I forgot to tell you two we're having dinner at the grandparents tomorrow."

"It's September."

"Really….." Bay asked. Neither of the older Gilmore girls could tell if in that instance she was being sarcastic since time did tend to get away from the pint sized artist. And she didn't believe in watches and calendars. She usually knew the day of the month, but the date itself and occasionally the month did slip her mind.

"So." Lorelei said.

"What Holiday is there in September?"

"Labor day, the Autumnal Equinox, Grandparents' Day which is the first Sunday after labor day, and of course the all important Chocolate Milkshake day which falls on September 12th. Then there's ask a Stupid Question day which is on the 28th." Bay said popping a tomato in her mouth with her hand.

"Look it's not a holiday thing, it's just dinner, okay?"

"Fine okay." Luke put the plates down.

"Red meat can kill you enjoy." Bay who has gotten grilled cheese started attacking her sandwich immediately because she saw the writing on the wall.

"So I finished hemming your skirt. "Rory doesn't answer. "A grunt of awknowledment might be nice."

"I don't understand why we're going to dinner. I what if I had plans." Bay snorted.

"If you had plans I would have known."

"I don't tell you everything I my own things."

"Fine you have things." After that Bay checked out and started to enjoy her meal completely ignoring what they were saying. She was the Queen of tuning people out. All the Gilmores had their own defenses, Lorelai baited and often enjoyed revealing in her parents disapproval, Rory just saw the best of everything. But Bay could tune herself out and focus just her eating, or just painting, and still be able to pick up key words if they were said. She did it class all the time answer the teachers questions while she was drawing in her notebook and not all involved what was going on. But before she realized it her Mom was getting ready to leave. Her Mom paid after Rory reminded her and they left. She grabbed half her sandwich and a handfuls of fries and followed again tuning them out and paying attention only to her food. Until she heard Miss Patty mention the new boy and her sister and Mother started going all American Gladitor after that she was all ears. After Rory slammed in her room, and her room on the couch both listening to Macy grey. She sat down next to her mom, and handed her the plastic baggie full of Luke's fries from her pocket. Her Mom took it and eat it.

The next night on the way to their grandparents house Rory was still in raging teenage tantrum mode and Bay hasn't spoken a word to anyone anywhere since she told Her sister the 28th of September was stupid Question day she was wondering how long anyone would notice. No one had yet. And it hurt her.

"So do we go in or just stand out here and reenacting the little match girl."

"Rory grow up." Bay growled at her. And they both looked at Bay who would never say anything like that normally. "The decision has been made, and this whole Passive aggressive teenage tantrum you've been on for the last day is beneath you. So knock it the hell off, I'm sick of it. You'll be over whatever boy band lookalike your drooling over soon enough and if for once Mom decided to be your Mom and not your best friend and make you do something that's in your best interest maybe it's a good thing she doesn't deserve this. She does everything for us. She puts us first always. And if you don't knock it off, I'm stealing every book you own and hiding them because you won't need them if you're not going to use your brain." She rings the doorbell. The two Lorelais are staring at each other. Bay goes through the night as she expected to. To be ignored. She had prepared for that. She had written A letter to both my grandparents. Using her beloved Underwood Portable Typewriter. Her Mom had gotten her to help since her handwriting was well bad and they couldn't afford a computer quite yet. She signed it, sealed it, and asked the maid to give it them when we left. The night went the way Bay expected it to, but she still wanted to reach out to these people. Rory and her mother made up at the end of the night. And they all had to come back next week. If this was going to be a long term thing which Bay assumed it would be she wanted her grandparents to see her and not just Rory.

**_Dear Grandma and Grandpa, I know we have never truly gotten to know each other. Well I am offering some things for you know. I am almost 11 years old, I have just begun the 5_****_th_****_ grade at Stars Hollow Middle School. My dream is to be an artist I am already consider a prodigy I've already sold commissioned work throughout the state and I also sold a set of four paintings. I also enjoy astronomy I have my own telescope. I am a Junior 5_****_th_****_ class Purple belt in Judo and compete in competitions which you are welcome to come to. I've included a schedule. I know one thing we have in common is Opera and the Symphony. I sometimes drive Mom and Rory crazy by playing music they'd never listen to but I love very much as loud as the music all three of love to listen to. I know it isn't much but I want to get to know the both of you and I want you to get to know me. Love your granddaughter Bay. _**

Meanwhile while Bay was in the back seat of the Jeep, while her sister drove her and her mother home. The Maid gave Richard and Emily the letter which was typed on a typewriter on High rag count paper but Signed with a pink pen. They pleased with the simple note. Their granddaughter wanted to know them. After the three Gilmore Girls got to Stars Hollow and Luke's Diner.

"You look Nice." Lorelai said to the dressed up Luke

"I had a meeting at the bank, you?"

"I had a flaggilation to go to."

"I want Hot Chocolate and Pie Al a Mode." Bay said cheerfully

"Coffee in a vat." Lorelai said.

"I'll have Coffee also and Chili fries." Rory said.

"Quite a refined palate you have there." Luke said. He left.

"Behold the healing powers of a bath." Lorelai said. "So tell me about the guy."

"You know what's special about our relationship the total understanding for need for one's privacy. I mean you really have boundaries." Rory said.

"So, tell me about the guy."

"Mom!"

"Is he dreamy?"

"Oh, that's so nick at night."

"Well, I'm going to find out anyway."

"I'll spy…."

"Me too, it's my little sisterly duty." Bay said.

"That's right, it's practically in the job description." Lorelai said.

"Hot Chocolate, Pie, Coffee fries."

"Thank you, Luke." Bay chirped.

"I can't stand this Rory put that coffee down you do not want to turn out like your Mom."

Rory and Bay say at the same time. "Too late."

"So tell me about the guy."

"Check Please." Rory joked.

"Does he talk at all?"

"No Mom, he's a Mime." Rory said.

"Really does the all freaky white and black make up get all over you when you make out?" bay said.

THE END


End file.
